Una historia, una escena, y un beso
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra terriblemente triste pues Naruto no lo ama, pero al abrir su corazon a sus amigos recibe algunas sorpresas... mundo alterno... sasunaru leemon YAOI para humi-chan


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del grandísimo Kishimoto, aunque se la pase torturándonos y dejándonos en shock al final de cada manga, en fin ni Sasuke, ni Naruto ni ningún otro personaje me pertenecen, pero esta historia es completamente mía, espero que les guste…

Dedicada especialmente a Humi-chan.

_**

* * *

**_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_**La historia**_

_Huyendo de mi mejor amigo, si ¿y que?, es que simplemente su azul mirada puede mas que yo,  
esos estúpidos ojos hacen que realmente pierda la razón, y su sonrisa, esa estúpida sonrisa  
zorruna, ¿Cómo lo hace?, me saca de mis cabales con tanta facilidad desde que tengo uso de  
razón, y tengo que explicar que yo siempre he tenido uso de razón, y con Naruto he estado desde  
siempre, desde que nacimos nuestras madres Mikoto Uchiha, y Kushina Uzumaki siempre nos  
tenían pegados, y nos han mantenido juntos a pesar de llevar ya 8 años de muertas, y nuestros  
padres, muertos también, pero desde hace 6 años, pues también eran muy amigos, por no decir  
que algo mas, y es que Fugaku, y Minato pasaban mas tiempo juntos que con Naruto y con migo,  
pero les toco morir jóvenes ni que decir, y solo por que el psicópata de mi primo Itachi, se las dio de  
asesino, y debo aceptarlo, tuve mi etapa de querer vengarme, pero Naruto me hizo entrar en  
razón, y debo decir que ahora que lo pienso no me importa mucho que digamos, ya no estuvo  
nunca conmigo, pero al baka de Naruto le afecto tanto lo de su padre, y se me hace lógico, ya que  
el siempre ah sido muy apegado a esos lazos, ni que decir cuando se entero que yo estudiaría  
economía mientras el estudiaría diseño… pero es que el tío Madara estaba ya por morir, así que  
por mas que yo no quisiera tenia que liderar esa empresa que no se como se llama, era una locura,  
pero también era un hecho, Naruto no quería hacerse cargo de la empresa, es un tanto tonto pero realmente me parece encantador…_

_Y siguiendo con mi relato… —un momento— regresemos solo un poco, ¿fui yo quien dijo  
encantador? Si, y ese precisamente es mi problema y por eso también huyo de el, e intente  
olvidarlo siguiendo con la lógica, primero intente con mujeres, y muy hermosas…_

_**Intente olvidarlo con Sakura…**_

_Y pues ella estaba enamorada de mi desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, así que salí con ella y no negare  
que si la quise, pero pues no de la forma correcta, porque aunque me encantara el sexo con ella, no  
dejaba de ser solo sexo, y el sexo sin una chispa de amor, no es algo realmente bueno, y entre ella y  
yo no había amor, por mas que esa encantadora niña de ojos verdes y cabello rosa intentara que  
yo sintiera algo por ella, simplemente era imposible, completamente imposible… y créanme que lo  
intente, hasta estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio, pero simplemente me fue imposible dejar de pensar en el, en mi Naruto._

_**Intente olvidarla con Karin**_

_Pero ella resulto no ser mas que una perra, y perdón a los pobres animales de esta especie, creo  
que estar haciendo esta comparación me hace merecer ir a la cárcel, y me declaro culpable, por  
que esta vieja no sirve para otra cosa que no sea sexo, y sexo duro…_

_**Intente olvidarlo con Ino**_

_Pero fue todo un problema, porque resulto ser la mejor amiga de mi ahora mejor amiga Sakura, y  
debo decirles que eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue su extraño parecido con Naruto, porque de no ser  
por que su cabello y su piel eran y son mas claros que los de Naruto, parecerían gemelos, y  
justamente ese parecido, fue lo que arruino completamente nuestra relación…_

_**Intente olvidarlo con Hinata**_

_Pero ella resulto conocer a Naruto, y peor aun, resulto ser la novia de mi mejor amigo, y debo decir  
que los gustos de Naruto son muy buenos, ya que Hinata es la chica mas bella que yo he conocido  
hasta ahora, su piel un tanto mas blanca que la mía, en perfecto contraste con su cabello negro, y  
sus ojos a perlados, cubiertos por unas risadas pestañas negras, mi error, jamás me imagine que  
dolería tanto conocer a la creo que aun novia de el hombre al que me atrevo a decir que amo…_

_**Y me canse de las mujeres, para proseguir con hombres…**_

_**Intente olvidarlo con Sai...**_

_Y no saben que error fue ese… el muy idiota siempre intento dominarme en casi todo, el siempre  
escogía los lugares a los que salíamos, y para mi desgracia siempre escogía antros gay, pero no,  
eso no fue lo peor… la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuanto también intento dominar en la cama, y  
eso mis amigos, fue simplemente imperdonable…_

_**Intente con otros tipos, Neji **__muy serio__**, Shikamaru**__ todo le parecía muy problemático__**, Kiba **__no había lugar a donde no llevara a su perro Akamaru…_

_**Y cuando estaba por rendirme apareció ante mi Gaara…**_

_Pensé que el si lograría sacar a Naruto de mi cabeza, comenzamos a salir, mi relación con el  
siempre fue bastante tierna, siempre estábamos tomados de la mano, o abrazados, el jugando con  
mi cabello, y yo despeinando su roja cabellera, e incluso siempre al terminar de besarnos  
terminábamos recargados en la frente del otro, viéndonos a los ojos, y he de decir que siempre  
logre olvidarme de todo mientras observaba esas lagunas aguamarina, y ahora se que todo eso  
simplemente era demasiado bueno, devia serlo, por que yo comenzaba a quererlo como a nadie, el  
sexo no era simple sexo, tenia esa chispa, eso que lo hacia muy especial lo que me hacia desear estar para siempre con el…  
pero un terrible día, cometí el error de llegar un poco tarde a una cita, y paso la mas grande  
tragedia… _**( Sasuke sigue contando su historia entre sollozos) **_lo mataron, lo asesinaron frente a  
mis propios ojos, estoy seguro de que alguien esta en mi contra, por que yo simplemente no puedo  
olvidar… a Gaara creo que siempre le guardare cariño, pero ya he perdido todas mis esperanzas de olvidar a Naruto…_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

_**La escena**_

Sasuke se encontraba en un bar, ante las miradas atónitas, de Kabuto, Pain, Konan, Jugo, Sugetsu,  
y Haku… todos eran del grupo seleccionado de amistades que tenía Sasuke, todos estaban  
impresionados al escuchar la historia que estaba carcomiendo a Sasuke por dentro, pero lo  
estaban aun mas por que el, el gran Sasuke Uchiha devia estar realmente mal para dejar ser visto  
en esas condiciones, tan vulnerable, aunque sus rostros cambiaron un poco mas al ver a cierto  
rubio que no habían notado pero llevaba desde el comienzo de la historia sentado cerca, lo  
suficiente cerca para escucharlo todo, pero dándole la espalda a Sasuke, todos impresionados,  
soltaron un suspiro de resignación al unísono, y Sasuke solo alcanzo a ver una silueta conocida al  
voltear, sin lugar a dudas el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en su organismo…

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

_**La platica 1° parte**_

**-interesante relato Sasuke-chan…-**dijo el rubio en tono de burla

**-hmp, ¿desde cuando estas aquí dobe?-** respondió el Uchiha al tiempo en que volteaba a verlo con el ceño fruncido…

**-creo que te he dicho que no me digas dobe, teme-**realmente el rubio estaba raramente serio

**-hmp, dobe, no has contestado mi pregunta-**

**-ha, y se supone que tengo que contestarla, porque…-**

**-Si, tienes que hacerlo dobe- **interrumpió el pelinegro exigiendo respuestas con la mirada

**-estoy aquí desde que comenzaste con tu historia, Sasuke-kun…-**

Golpe bajo para el Uchiha, Naruto había escuchado toda su historia, y el realmente estaba atónito,  
y sin respuestas, para dar a las posibles preguntas que se formaban en la mente del rubio, y no  
quería que esas preguntas continuaran ahí, la mente del Uchiha era todo un revoltijo, pero lo que siguió fue aun mas confuso para el…

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

_**El beso 1° parte**_

Naruto al ver los ojos de frustración del Uchiha supo que todo lo que antes había dicho no era mas  
que la verdad, y guiado por los impulsos se acerco a el , lo vio a los ojos, y lo beso, Naruto  
naturalmente tenia los ojos cerrados, pero el beso no era correspondido así que se limito a lamer  
un poco el labio inferior del Uchiha, hasta que este le respondió con ferocidad, demostrando las  
ganas que tenia de besarlo desde hacia años, Naruto le comenzó a responder con la misma  
intensidad dando a entender que el también lo deseaba, al separarse, solo alcanzo a decirle unas  
cuantas palabras al oído antes de que el Uchiha lo atrapara en otro beso igual de apasionado, al  
separarse para buscar aire el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por Sasuke…

Al salir se subieron rápidamente al auto del rubio que comenzó a conducir rápidamente hacia su  
departamento todo el viaje estuvo en un sepultural silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a  
romper, pero al llegar, todo cambio…

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

_**La platica 2° parte**_

**-¿Por qué?... Sasuke… ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?...-**dijo el rubio rompiendo por fin el silencio

**-porque pensé que tu jamás corresponderías mis sentimientos…-**

**-si serás idiota… sabes lo que he sufrido desde que te marchaste, sabes lo doloroso que fue  
saber que te amo, sin que tu estuvieras frente a mi, pensé que tu lo habías notado antes, y que  
por eso me habías abandonado, por miedo, así que yo también olvide olvidarte, con Hinata, creo  
que ya la conoces…-**soltó Naruto dejando pasmado al Uchiha

**-yo esto, yo me fui por miedo a que tu me rechazaras, y si, ya conozco a Hinata… pero…-**Sasuke se detuvo antes de continuar, dejando así que Naruto dudara

**-Pero, ¿pero que?-**soltó el rubio con un deje de temor en sus palabras

**-pero ahora estamos juntos, y eso ya no importa… te amo Naruto, te amo con todo mi corazón…-**

**-Y…yo a ti también te amo Sasuke, te amo demasiado…-**soltó el rubio entre lagrimas…

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

_**El beso 2° parte**_

Sasuke tomando la iniciativa ante la confesión de Naruto comenzó a besarlo, con ternura al  
principio, pero Naruto reclamaba la dureza con la que lo había besado momentos antes, y quería  
profundizar el beso, Sasuke, dejándose hacer, dejo que la lengua de Naruto bailara con la de el, en  
una danza lujuriosa, pero logro separarse a tiempo para pedirle subir al departamento…

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

_**Sasuke P.O.V.**_

_  
Debo decir que no me imagine en ningún momento que esto pasara, fue muy inesperado, cuando  
Naruto me beso, no supe como reaccionar, pero al sentir la tibieza de su lengua acariciando mis  
labios jamás sentí la necesidad de responderle, pero no esperaba que mis instintos me vencieran,  
dejándome atacar a mi gusto los labios de Naruto aunque menos esperaba que el me respondiera  
de igual forma, y tampoco esperaba la confesión de que el también me ama, así que ahora estoy  
mas que feliz, le pedí que fuéramos a su departamento, y al ir subiendo no parábamos de besarnos  
y acariciarnos de maneras bastante sugerentes, al llegar al departamento Naruto me tenia contra  
la puerta besándome, mientras buscaba en su pantalón las llaves, y cuando las saco se las  
arrebate, lo voltee contra la puerta y comencé a besarlo con fervor, esta ves yo era el de el control  
de la situación, así que abrí la puerta sin dejar de besar a Naruto y cargándolo levemente entre con  
el al lugar, y cerré la puerta de una patada, seguí caminando o dejando a Naruto guiarme de  
espaldas y entre besos a su habitación, hasta que topamos con su cama, no se como pero de un  
momento a otro ya no teníamos nada de ropa, y yo solo sentía la excitación creciente al observar el  
cuerpo, de MI Naruto, el por su parte, de estarme besando fue pasando su boca hacia mis  
hombros, fue bajando, y bajando, capturo uno de mis pezones y comenzó a chuparlo, morderlo,  
lamerlo, le dedico la misma atención a ambos, luego siguió bajando y bajando depositando  
pequeños besos en su recorrido, hasta que llego a mi miembro, cerré los ojos con fuerza, pensando  
en lo excitante que era eso, sentir las suaves caricias de Naruto fue toda una tortura, y lo fue aun  
mas cuando sentí la calidez de sus labios besar mi miembro en toda su longitud, para después al  
llegar a la punta meterlo completamente en su boca, jamás me imagine sintiendo todo aquel  
placer con el, pero era demasiado, así que deteniéndolo suavemente le dije que era mi turno, y lo  
coloque debajo de mi en la cama, y comencé a besarlo, por toda la cara, después baje a su pecho  
trazando círculos, con mi lengua, baje, y baje, siguiendo el camino que el trazo en mi solo que yo  
con mi lengua, y en el… al llegar al pene de Naruto, primero lo bese en la punta antes de comenzar  
a lamerlo todo, tenia un sabor exquisito a mi paladar , después de darle algo de atención, le día la  
vuelta dejándolo boca abajo, y comencé a lamer y lubricar su entrada, luego chupe un dedo mío y  
con sumo cuidado lo introducir en Naruto, realmente fue exquisito sentir la estreches que abrazaba  
mi dedo, en algún momento escuche un gemido y como me decía que quería otro mas, e  
interpretando sus palabras, saque el dedo que tenia en su interior, y lo comencé a lamer y chupar  
junto a otro, para después repetir lo anterior y meterlo en Naruto, después de verificar un poco que  
el estuviera lo suficiente dilatado para mi puse la punta de mi pene en su entrada y comencé a  
empujar, entre gemidos de los dos entre y me quede quieto en su interior para que el se  
acostumbrara a mi invasión, después saque mi pene y le di vuelta para verlo a los ojos, pero el  
tenia fuertemente cerrados sus ojos a causa del placer, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como  
invitándome a besarlos y no me resistí me puse sobre el y comencé a besarlo, en tal acto nuestros  
penes entraron en contacto haciendo que rompiéramos el beso un momento al gemir por el placer,  
sin pensarlo, me baje de Naruto y subí sus piernas a mis hombros, y lo penetre de un solo golpe  
encontrando así que el seguía muy dilatado por lo que pude seguir embistiendo al tiempo que  
tomaba su pene y comenzaba a masturbarlo, y siguiendo el mismo ritmo logre que ambos  
llegáramos al clímax en el mismo instante, para después, dejarme caer rendido en la cama y  
tapando nuestra desnudes sentí como mi Naruto se recargaba en mi pecho para quedarse  
dormido, y así ah estado hasta ahora, que comienza a abrir los ojos…_

_Seguramente nunca olvidare como fue que esta maravillosa relación comenzó…_

_---un minuto---_

_**-Naruto… despierta…-**_

_**-¿ehh?...¿ que quieres Sasuke-chan?... ¿Por qué me despiertas?... ¿Qué no ves que estoy muy cansado?- **__juraría que me ve con reproche…_

_**-ahh… esto Naruto, yo solo quería preguntarte ¿que somos?...-**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!... ¿acaso ocupas que te pregunte si quieres ser mi novio?-**__estúpido Naruto con su estúpida y hermosa sonrisa…_

_**-etto… no claro que no, pero entonces nosotros somos…-**_

_**-¿pareja?... si, nosotros somos pareja… te amo Sasuke-cha, pero ya duérmete…-**_

_**-esta bien, o también te amo…-**_

_Y con todo aclarado, creo que por fin puedo dormir en paz…_

_

* * *

_

waaa... originalmente no iba a ser un Yaoi, mas bien iba a ser un shonen ai, pero pues llego la inspiracion, jeje, perdon por cambiarle tanto la personalidad a Sasuke, juro que no era mi intencion, pero asi salio, y no hubo nada que yo no pudiera hacer, porfaa dejen reviews, me alegraran la vida, xD... y diganme, que les parecio el leemon, porque es el primero que ago...

xD... que miedoo!!!

bueno... humi-chan, esta es tu historia, ojala que la disfrutaras...!!!

Hanako0-chan


End file.
